Romeo and Juliet
by zacxxvanessaxx14
Summary: Gabriella and Troy are new students at East High. They soon become partners for a drama project. Partners and best friends. But what happens when they have to act out a very famous 'Romeo and Juliet' scene? What scene do you think they have to act out? T
1. Already Hated

**Okay Guys since my other Story " A Trip to Remember." Is almost finished, I started writing this new story. I am just so eager to post this, so I did. I feel bed. ****J**** tehe. So Please review and tell me what you think of this new story. I hope you like it. And also when it says **_**Troy **_**or **_**Gabriella**_**. It means that either one of them is speaking. So please ask if you have any questions and please tell me what you think! Thank you!**

_Gabriella_

I bit my fingernail and gripped my schedule tighter in my little hands. I just moved here from New York to Albuquerque, New Mexico. I've never moved here and I was so nervous. I'm not only getting a new home… I'm getting a new school too. Which scares me the most. I missed my old friends and my old house in Lynbrook, New York. I didn't like it here… there was too much air… I needed stuffy New York air.

I walked into a classroom marked 'Room 102' and looked for any adult that might look like a teacher. I saw a women that looked like the teacher and I walked up to her. "Umm… excuse me?" I paused to look down at my sheet. "Miss Darbus?"

_Troy_

I ran my hands through my brown/blonde, shaggy, kind of short hair. **(His hair is how its like in HSM 2 or HSM 3, whichever you like more. ****J****) **I hated to admit it… but I was pretty nervous. I just moved here from Long Beach, California. It wasn't as sunny or warm her, but that was the least of my worries… my biggest worry right now was to find my homeroom class before the bell rand. I walked down the long hallway of my new school and as I looked around, I noticed a lot of things. I'm really good at reading people, so it wasn't hard for me to tell the skanky sluts, from mean popular jocks. I just shook my head and walked into 'Room 102'. My homeroom.

"Umm… Miss Darbus?"

_Gabriella_

I sat quietly in my seat, waiting for class to start. I hung my head low, so no one could see or talk to me. I was already nervous and shy enough…

"Ahem! May I have all of your attention, Please?!" I looked up quickly and paid attention to my new teacher.

"Now… we have four new students at East High, I would like you all to welcome… Troy Bolton, Brian Peters, Jessica Leeman, and Gabriella Montez. Would you all come to the front of the class, please?"

Oh dear heavens… why? I sighed and got out of my seat. Oh well, I might as well just get it over with. I took the pencil that was in my jean pocket and set it on my desk. I walked up to the front of the class like my teacher instructed me to do. I stood beside a very tall, bleach blonde haired boy. He smiled at me in a flirty kind of a way. I just shrugged it off and smiled shyly back at him. I sighed and rubbed the sleeve of my new yellow sweater. I loved it, it was long sleeved and very warm. It was very cute too, I thought.

"Now, you are all new, so I thought it would be best of I pared two and two together with all four for our upcoming project."

A brown haired, petite looking girl spoke. I'm guessing she was Jessica. "Umm… what project?" She asked.

Miss Darbus turned to the whole class, speaking loud. "All of you will be assigned a play, you will have to research the play and the man and or women who created it. You will also be performing a part of that play that I will assign also." She smiled.

I breathed out. I was terribly shy and I didn't want to start a project with someone so soon… at least my partner will be new and in the same position as me.

"Okay, Jessica… you will be with Troy." Right after Miss Darbus spoke this, Jessica spoke up herself. "I'm sorry to be a bother, but I'm only going to be at this school for about two weeks… maybe less, it's a temporary move. So maybe…" She paused and looked at the boy next to her.

"Maybe Troy should be partners with someone who is actually going to stay her… like Gabriella?" She stepped forward and looked at me. "It is 'Gabriella', right?" She smiled and I smiled back.

"Yeah…"

She smiled again and looked at Miss Darbus and she smiled also. "Very good thinking, Jessica. We'll just have to find another shorter project for you, while you're here. So Troy and Gabriella, you two will be together and you guys will get the play of 'Romeo and Juliet'" She smiled at me and handed me a thick packet of the play, 'Romeo and Juliet'.

"Your parts are sticky noted on the pages. The parts you are required to perform in the front of the class." I looked at Miss Darbus and out of the corner of my eye, I saw someone step forward. I turned and saw my partner, Troy look at me. He smiled genuinely. I gasped… his smile was breathtaking. I regained my composure and smiled a small smile back at him.

"Now, you guys go sit back down, and I will pair the rest of you up."

I went and sat at my desk, shoving the packet in my bag. I didn't even bother to look at the page that I was assigned. I just faced forward and listened.

--

"Okay… class dismissed." The bell rang and I grabbed my bag and I walked as fast as I could, out of the classroom. I didn't know where my next class was, so I needed as much time as possible to find it.

I walked out of the room and turned right. I mumbled. "Room i56... 156"

"Hey new girl!" I heard someone call. I was about to turn around but I got pushed down and onto the ground. And one of my books fell out of my bag. "Oof!" I called out as I hit the hard tile floor. "Oww…"

A blonde girl knelt on the floor beside me. "Hi, I'm Brittney…your Gabriella, right?" She didn't give me a chance to respond because she grabbed my chin and examined my face. "Hmm… your pretty… I don't like you…" she jerked my face away and I squeaked. "Auh!"

She got up and I glared up at her. "Have fun on the ground, new girl." She giggled and walked off with her friends… who were also laughing at me…

_Troy_

I saw it. I saw it all. I walked out of the classroom and saw my partner get pushed to the ground and get laughed at. What did she ever do to those people? God, I can't stand people like that…

I ran over to her and touched her shoulder. She got startled and jumped back. "Oh god, sorry… I didn't mean to scare you…" She looked at me and nodded her head. She reached for her bag and got her book. She placed it in her bag and I held my hand out for her. "Here, let me help you…" She smiled and took my hand. I smiled at her also and helped her up.

"Thank you." She said and pulled her back strap onto her shoulder.

"Troy." I introduced myself and shook her hand. "But I'm sure you already know that, considering were partners." She laughed and I did too. "Yep, I guess we are, I'm Gabriella." She giggled again and we dropped hands. "Well as much as I would like to stay and talk, we might want to get to class." She gestured towards the clock. "We have only three minutes to get to class."

"Oh yeah… what's your next class?" I asked her curious. She paused and looked down at her schedule, that's when I really got to see how beautiful she was. She had long, brown curly hair that ran just a little past her chest. She had thick bangs that were down to about her eye lashes. **(Its like how Vanessa Hudgens has her hair right now ****J****) **She was wearing dark faded skinny jeans with black, high heel boots that went up to her knees. She wore a cute yellow sweater that stopped at her shoulders. Showing off her bare _shoulders_ and neck. **(Like Maddy Fitzpatrick's, sweater in 'The Suite life of Zach and Cody', when London Tipton goes poor and doesn't have any money ****J****) **

She looked back up at me and I really saw for the first time how beautiful her big chocolate, brown eyes were. They were just as beautiful as her soft, rosy cheeks and full lips.

"I have science class in 'Room 156'"

I smiled. "Me too, I guess there putting all new students in the same classes or something."

She smiled. "Yeah, I guess so…" She looked down again. I realized she was very shy and timid. But I thought it was cute.

"Well, do you want to walk to class together?" I asked.

She smiled again and nodded her head, as did I.

_Gabriella_

Troy and I walked down the what we thought was the correct hallway to our classroom. There was a comfortable silence between us as we tried to find our class. We eventually did, with only thirty seconds to spare.

I sat down at a lab station with one available stool on my left side, next to me. Troy followed me and asked, "Can I sit next to you?" My heart beat quickened a bit. I definitely found Troy attractive, so him wanting to sit by me was a little exciting. Like I said before, I was shy, so I responded quietly. "Yeah… sure." I barely looked up form my text book that I was now flipping through, as Troy took a seat next to me. There were the same text books placed at all of the lab stations. Great… more books.

"Okay guys, settle down, its class time!" A bald middle-aged man came into the room. He was wearing an ugly sweater vest with regular beige dress pants. He was very plump with bushy, mean, eyebrows. He could definitely pass for an evil Santa Clause. I sighed. He was going to be a fun teacher…

--

10 more minutes of science… Okay… I think I can do this. I've been sitting in this god forbidden classroom for forty five minutes while professor bimbo keeps on blabbing about how science should be our whole life, yada, yada, yada.

I took y head off my hand and looked to my left to see Troy pass a note to me… actually it was more of a drawing.

I slid the paper closer to me and took a better look at it. It was an exact replica of Mr. Lopez! (our science teacher.) It was a picture of him pointing his finger in a scolding way and yelling something. In a speech bubble that troy wrote, were the words 'I'm a stinky old man who lives with his Mommy!' I immediately burst into a fit of giggles as I read it.

"Miss Montez!? Is something funny?" I immediately shut my mouth as soon as I heard Mr. Lopez yell at me.

I spoke timidly. "No sir."

"Good, now please be quite.

I nodded my head and leaned forward in my stool to try and hide my embarrassment. Great… already one of my teachers hates me.

**AHH! That's it, what do you think? Please tell me! **


	2. Author's Note

**Sorry guys, but I'm stopping this story for now. The reason I never updated a second chapter was because I was so busy. I have two other stories and its hard to update them both. I'm almost finished with one story. "A Trip to Remember" That will be done really, really soon. And then when I get a little more into the other story of mine I will update this all the time. Thank you for understanding and keep reading my stories!**

**I just put out a one-shot yesterday called "It was always me" go read it on my page! Thanks guys.**


End file.
